Hunting Partners
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Everyone thought they hated each other. But now they have to drop their charade to save Stars Hollow.
1. A Decision

HUNTING PARTNERS

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural\Gilmore Girls crossover starting from the end of "They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?". Sam and Jess are old hunting buddies and the rivalry is an act. Jess is only interested in Rory as a friend but pursuing her romantically was part of his cover and Sam made a show of breaking up with Rory to keep her safe while he hunted, although she doesn't know that and she's still totally in love with the hunter and has no romantic feelings for Jess. In one ep, Mrs. Forrester's first name was Barbara, but then in another ep, they called her Mae. I like Mae better, so I'm using that one. And I always figured Jess was short for Jesse, though I could be wrong. And from now on, Dean will be referred to as "Sam" in the narration.

CHAPTER ONE: A DECISION

"So you're definitely broken up with Dean?" Jess Mariano questioned.

"Yes, I'm definitely broken up with Dean," Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore tearfully confirmed.

"All right then. There's just something I gotta do," Jess said. He walked off. He continued walking through Stars Hollow until he found the house he was looking for. He knocked on the door, which opened to reveal Mae Forrester.

"Oh, hello, Jesse. He's upstairs," the woman stated.

"Thanks, Mrs. F.," Jess said. He went past her and upstairs.

"Jess. What's up?" Sam Winchester a.k.a Dean Forrester, asked.

"Okay, Sam. What's up?" Jess demanded, pinning the boy to the wall.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed. "Jess, what are you---possessed?" he questioned.

"No, but I'm thinking **you** are!" Jess shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Rory's crying her eyes out because of what you did!" Jess yelled.

"Well, I'm not about to get her killed!" Sam exclaimed. Jess let his hands drop.

"What are you talking about? What have you found?" he questioned.

"Come on, Jess. You've seen it yourself. Things are getting **way** hairier around here. I mean with the black dog that totaled Rory's car and---" Sam rambled.

"Okay, first off: the car was totally my fault. I never should've been driving the car you built for her," Jess interrupted.

"Jess, that black dog would've killed Rory if it hadn't been for you. I'm glad you were there. But I refuse to get her killed because I don't know when to let her go," Sam stated.

"Secondly, Rory really loves you. And the way you broke up with her, totally broke her heart," Jess continued, ignoring his friend.

"I'm sorry for that, I really am," Sam said. He sighed and messed his hair up. He just didn't know what to do. He loved Rory with his whole heart and he couldn't bear to see her killed. Maybe Dad and Dean were right. Maybe it was better to just not get close to anybody, to shut himself off completely from anyone who wasn't a hunter. It'd keep them safe. Jess stared at his friend, unsure of what to say. On one hand, he could understand where his friend was coming from, their job was dangerous. But Rory was also a really good friend and he didn't want to see her hurt.

"I think you should talk to her. Make up. She's really hurtin', man," Jess advised.

"But if I stay with her, I'll get her killed," Sam protested.

"You don't know that, Sam," Jess reminded him. "That's just fear talkin', man," he continued. Sam blew out a breath. Jess had a point. He had just been freaked out lately, that's all. He should really apologize to her and make up. He looked at his friend.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Talk to her…tell her the truth," was the answer.

"Tell her about the family business?" Sam questioned.

"And who you really are," Jess confirmed.

"Not happening," Sam declared.

"Dude, you're using your **brother**'**s** name," Jess reminded him. Sam blew out a breath.

"Okay. Okay," he agreed.

"Come on. Let's do it," Jess said. The two walked out of the house and back to the dock.

"Dean, Jess," Rory said in surprise.

"I can't believe you stayed this long," Jess commented in the same tone. Sam took Rory's hand.

"Rory, we need to talk," he said.


	2. Freak Out

DISCLAIMER

Gilmore Girls and Supernatural belong to the CW. I only own the plot.

Two hours later, Rory stared at Sam and Jess.

"Are you serious?" she questioned. Both boys nodded. "No. This---this isn't possible," she insisted.

"Ror---" Sam began to say.

"No! There's no such thing as demons or monsters!" Rory interrupted.

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but there **are** monsters and demons out there," Sam stated.

"You guys are crazy!" Rory exclaimed. Sam felt his stomach clench. This was what he was afraid of: that Rory would look at him with fear and disbelief. He hadn't wanted that. He had been trying to protect her from all of this. That's why he had kept the truth from her for the past two years. Rory stared at the two boys in front of her. Was this all some sort of elaborate joke? But why would they team up? And there **had** been some strange stuff happening in Stars Hollow over the past few years. Rory stared at the boys. They looked so serious. There was no way they could be joking. Rory could feel herself start to tremble. She couldn't---she couldn't stay here. She had to---she had to get away. She had to think.

"Ror, are you all right?" Sam asked in concern.

"I can't---I gotta go," Rory stammered. Then, she ran off.

"Rory!" Sam called. He let out a frustrated groan. "See? I **knew** this would happen!" he yelled.

"Come on, Sam. You know Rory. She just has to sort stuff out," Jess reminded him.

"True," Sam agreed. He blew out a breath. "I think I blew it, Jess. She hates me now," he said softly.

"No, she doesn't. It's not in her nature," was the other boy's response.

"Yeah," the first boy said. He knew that, but Rory had been freaked. And he didn't like seeing her that way, especially since it was his fault. Jess stared at Sam. He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't fallen in love like Sam had. Jess put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We'll work it out, man," he said. "We'll work it out."


	3. Dissension

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Read on to find out.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad you approve. Well, I can't really promise anything. Here's more. Thanks, you too.

Spuffyshipper (chs 1-2): You'll find out all about that as the story progresses. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Yep, finally. Good point. Ha ha. Yeah, I could see her doin' that.

Curly-Q: Okay.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and GG belong to the CW. I only own the plot. Sam hasn't told Rory his real name yet, but will do so later. Sorry this has taken so long. One my disks of completed uploads decided to die and I've been putting them in another disk. And this story will have an AU take on why Jess' parents split up.

Rory wasn't even sure where she was running to. What Jess and Dean had told her ran through her head. How they had been sent here to check out the strange happenings in Stars Hollow. Finally, she stopped running and placed her hands on her knees, panting. _Okay, no more hundred yard dashes_, she thought to herself.

"Rory, Sweetie, are you okay?" a voice asked. Still panting, she looked up to see Miss Patty, the town's dance instructor.

"Rory?" Miss Patty questioned. The girl took in a ragged breath in order to calm herself.

"I'm…okay," she finally managed to get out.

"Are you sure?" Miss Patty checked.

"Yeah. I'm---I'm just gonna go to Luke's," Rory told her.

"Okay," the woman said, as the girl continued on her way. "But if you need anything---"

"I'll tell you," came the assurance. Luke Danes was giving a woman a cheeseburger and fries when he noticed the newest customer.

"Rory, hey," he greeted. Then, he noticed her visage. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"I'm all right, Luke. Just really confused," she told him.

"Why? What's going on?" the man wondered.

"I'm not even sure anymore," she said with a shake of her head.

"Well, can I get you anything?" the man offered.

"Just some water," she answered.

"You sure I can't get you anything?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry," Rory told him. Immediately, the man placed a hand on her head.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked in concern. The girl jerked away.

"I'm not sick," she told him.

"I'm gonna get you some coffee and make up some of your favorite food," the man promised. He went into the back. Rory sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. Presently, the door opened.

"Rory," Jess said. Rory sighed.

"What?" she questioned.

"We need to talk---**all** of us," he stressed.

"What's there to talk about? You guys lied to me," Rory accused.

"Ror, we never meant to hurt you, especially him," Jess stated. He reached out to take her hand. "He loves you. Don't you give that up," he encouraged. Rory jerked away.

"He can you say that?! He lied to me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ror, he did it to protect you," Jess said.

"'To protect me'?" Rory echoed. "Look, were you sent here by Dean? If that's even his real name," she snapped.

"You are an ungrateful little---" Jess began to accuse.

"Hey, hey! Whoa!" Luke interrupted, coming out of the back.

"Will you just talk to him, please?" Jess requested.

"Why do **you** care if Rory and Dean get back together?" Luke wondered.

"Can't explain, Uncle Luke," Jess responded.

"Lyin' to him too, Jess?" Rory questioned. "Or is that even your real name? I really don't know anymore," she continued. He gave a growl of frustration.

"You are so stubborn!" he accused. Rory just pursed her lips. "You don't even to stop to think that---" Jess' tirade was cut short by Rory stuffing a fistful of fries in his mouth.

"Eat that…whoever you are," she snapped. Then, she walked away.

"Yikes. She's ticked," Luke commented as Jess gagged and spit out the fries.

"She's dangerous when she's ticked," he added.


	4. Brotherly Advice

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks, glad you like. Yeah, it was cool. Exactly. Well, I like it and it keeps me positive. See ya!

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. No.

Curley-Q: Okey-doke. Here's a fluff chap for you.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yeah, exactly. I don't watch half of those shows, but the other half are great.

DISCLAIMER

GG and Supernatural belong to the CW. I only own the plot. I'm not sure how far away the Forresters lived in relationship to Rory's house, but it seemed to be within walking distance. And I'm not sure when John gave the Impala. This is pre-Cassie.

When Rory got home, she was surprised and annoyed to see Dean…or whatever his name really was.

"Go away," she told him.

"Ror, please," he implored.

"**Go away**!" Rory shouted.

"Rory, sugar! What's going on?" her neighbor, Babette Dell questioned.

"Nothing, Babette. Just someone who's at the **wrong house**," Rory answered meaningfully, throwing daggers at the boy.

"Ror---" Sam began.

"Go away," Rory interrupted.

"Please just let me explain," Sam pleaded.

"How 'bout giving me some time? You just drop a bombshell on me and expect it to be all moonlight and roses?" Rory asked. "Dean, I---" she sighed. "I can't talk to you right now. Why don't you and Jess just leave me alone?" she continued. Then, she went inside the house and slammed the door. Sam blew out a breath and slumped his shoulders. Then, he turned on his heel and walked away. As he did so, he pulled a cell phone, turned it on, and dialed a number.

"You reached Dean Winchester, go," he heard his brother's voice mail say as he stepped into his house.

"Yeah, Dean. Sam. I know you and Dad are hunting, but, uh---I need a little advice. On Rory. I, uh---had to tell her about what we do and why I was here. She, uh---didn't take it too well. Call me if you get a chance. Bye," Sam said, and then hung up. He blew out a breath. He just---he didn't know what to do. Rory was everything to him. And he---he just didn't want to see her hurt. With another sigh, the boy went to the room he was using while staying with the Forresters. Meanwhile, in Waco, Texas, Dean Winchester struggled against a werewolf. The thing bared its teeth.

"Dude, brush!" the man gasped. He managed to stab the creature with a small dagger. It roared in pain and fell to the ground. Dean carefully stood up, favoring his right leg which had been injured earlier in the fight. Without a second thought, the hunter pulled out a gun and shot the creature. Then, he turned and walked to the 1967 Chevy Impala that had his father had given him a few years back. He grunted as he positioned himself in the driver's seat.

"Holy heck, that hurts," he muttered as he rummaged around the glove box. Finally, he found what he was looking forward. He took the cloth and the little vial of holy water and poured the substance on his wound. He hissed in pain. This was the part he hated the most: disinfection. His cleaning job was interrupted by his cell phone making a beeping noise, indicating that he had missed a call.

"What the---" the hunter asked in confusion. He looked around. "Where the heck did I put it?" he wondered, starting a new search. He leaned over, inadvertently putting pressure on his injury. "Ow! Okay, bad idea," he declared. He let out a frustrated sigh. Then, he made another search for the phone. After a short search, he found it. He called the voice mail and waited, all the while tending to his injury.

"Yeah, Dean. Sam," he heard his brother's voice say. Dean tensed. Was Sammy okay? He listened to the rest of the message. What the---he had told this chick about the family business? Was he crazy? The message went on and Dean had to laugh. _Oh, little brother. You do need some advice_, he fondly thought to himself. Once he was finished wrapping the cloth around his wound, he started the car and headed back to the hotel. As he did so, he dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?" he heard a voice ask after a few minutes.

"Hey, little brother," Dean greeted.

"Dean, hey!" Sam acknowledged.

"Just got your message," Dean stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I---I know you were on a hunt, but---I need some advice. I don't know what to do," Sam responded.

"I can't believe you told her the truth," Dean reproached.

"Well, not everything," Sam corrected. "She still doesn't know I'm using **your** name," he continued. Dean had to chuckle at that. He still couldn't believe the kid had done that. Luckily, the Forresters didn't mind looking after Sammy while he stayed in Stars Hollow. When John had first given Sammy the assignment, he had checked with the couple, who were only too happy to do a favor for the family that had rid their home of a poltergeist.

"Dean?" Sam asked. It was then that the older brother realized that he had drifted off.

"Sorry," Dean apologized. "So…do you really like this girl?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Dean. I---I really do," Sam admitted.

"Well, then---and I'm sure Dad will tear us both a new one for this---tell her the truth. I mean, she already knows about the demons and the ghosts, so why not just give her your name and what we do?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, if I can even get her to talk to me," Sam said dejectedly.

"Hang in there, little brother," Dean encouraged.

"Thanks," Sam said. They hung up just as Dean reached the motel he and his father were staying in.

"You all right? You took a while," John Winchester noted as he walked into the room.

"There was a message on my phone from Sammy," Dean answered.

"He okay?" John asked in concern.

"Nothin' a little brotherly advice couldn't fix. He was worried about a girl," Dean replied. The older man scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you two," he said.


	5. Thoughts And Delivery

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. You're right, it just didn't work out that way. Well, keep reading and you'll see. Here you go.

Robbie The Phoenix: Well, I'm glad you like it, especially the changes. Yeah, I figured it'd be a Sam thing to do. Hope you enjoy this chap as well.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. I thought it'd be good. Don't worry, it's gonna be explained later.

Jayme: Thanks. Here you go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Thanks. Eww. Hope you're feelin' better now. Well, **that**'**s** never good.

DISCLAIMER

GG and Supernatural belong to the CW.

The next morning, Sam woke up to Clara bouncing on his bed. He moaned.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she exclaimed. He cracked open an eyelid.

"Clara," he said.

"What?" she asked, still bouncing on the bed.

"You better be careful," he warned, sitting up.

"Why?" she asked, stopping her actions.

"You could attacked," Sam told her.

"By what?" Clara asked.

"By…the Tickle Monster!" Before Clara could stop him, Sam leaned forward, grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" she squealed. They laughed

"Go on. Get something to eat. I'll be down in a minute," he said after a while.

"Okay," Clara agreed. Then, she hopped off the bed and headed out of the room. With a sigh, he got dressed and then went downstairs.

"Sam, do you want bacon and eggs?" Mrs. Forrester questioned.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Forrester," Sam replied. He sat down and waited until his plate was set in front of him. Then, he began eating. After the meal was finished and the dishes were done, he headed out in his car. Stopping at a light, he blew out a breath. He just didn't know what to do. Rory was still miffed and wasn't even talking to him…or even Jess. But she had asked for time, and he'd give her that. No matter how hard it was for him. The sound of a car horn told Sam that he had drifted off. The boy put the car in gear and headed off. Meanwhile, at the Independence Inn, Lorelai and Michel Gerard were supervising a delivery shipment. Well, Lorelai was supervising, Michel was just worrying.

"Careful. Careful. It is **very** fragile," the man fretted.

"Okay, guys. Just put it down there," his manager said, ignoring him. The men did as they were told. As they left, Sookie St. James came rushing in.

"Okay, what's in the box?" she squealed.

"Aa-aa---ah. Careful," Michel stated.

"Oh, Michel," Lorelai dismissed. "Now, let's see what we got," she continued, taking a knife and slit the tape. Sookie squealed and clapped her hands. This was so exciting! She loved it when the inn got new things. They gasped when they saw the dishware set.

"Ooooooh! Pretty," Sookie squealed, gingerly picking up a plate.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, also touching the plate with tenderness.

"Well, while you two are busy bonding, I'll go out front and show our guests that people actually work here," Michel said. Then, he walked off. Lorelai and Sookie continued to look at the set for several minutes. Finally, they were done.

"Okay. Let's get back to work," Lorelai stated.

"Yeah. That's a good idea," Sookie laughed. Then, they set the plate down, stood up, and walked out of the room. However, if they had stayed just a little bit longer, they would've seen a faint, greenish glow from one of the plates.


	6. Somethin' Strange In The Neighborhood

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Hey, what'd I tell you about me and spoilers? Please keep them to yourself. Well, I'm glad you feel better.

Robbie The Phoenix: That's right. Ooh, thanks. I wasn't sure. He's so hard to write. Here you go. See ya.

BlackStarbucks: Oh. A Battlestar Galacticca fan, huh? My dad watches that show. Well, thank you. In this fic, any attraction between Jess and Rory is purely friendship. Thanks. Glad you think so.

Windyfontaine: Maybe, maybe not. No, no kryptonite, lol. Thanks. Hope you like both.

Curley-Q: You'll find out…eventually. Okay.

Mimifoxlove: Hi. No, it's not. Hope this is soon enough. And I hope **you** update soon as well.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Gilmore Girls belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

Later that day, Sam walked down the streets of Stars Hollow. He blew out a breath. He still didn't know what to do about Rory. And Jess didn't have any idea of what to do either. Though Rory didn't get mad often, but when she **did**, watch out. Suddenly, Lane Kim came out of nowhere.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "HEY!" she shouted, shoving him.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"What did you do to her?! Huh? You decide you're tired of her so you just break up with her!? How could you!? She loved you!" Lane shouted. The hunter briefly closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Lane, it's complicated," Sam said.

"Complicated? You claimed to love her and then you just threw her away like yesterday's trash!" Lane continued.

"Lane---" Sam tried to interject. However, she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't know what she ever saw in you! You're tall, your hair is floppy, and you have average grades!" the girl accused.

"Hey!" Sam objected. It wasn't his fault that he had been told play down his knowledge for his cover.

"You don't deserve her! You never did!" Lane shouted. Then, she said something in Korean, making deliberate gestures. Then, she spit on his shirt and walked away just as Jess came up behind him.

"What was **that** all about?" the other hunter wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think she just put a Korean curse on me," was the response.

"Great. That's the last thing we need," his friend stated.

"Yeah, no kidding," he agreed.

"What do you want to do?" Jess questioned.

"I really don't know," Sam stated. He blew out a breath. Jess sensed the change in Sam's demeanor and immediately guessed the problem.

"She still won't talk to you?" Jess questioned.

"No. She won't," Sam replied. "And Lane thinks I deliberately hurt her," he continued in frustration.

"Bites to be you," Jess commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam said ruefully. Then, "I'm gonna go talk to Lorelai. See if she has any suggestions for me making this up to Rory."

"I'll come with," Jess volunteered.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you can't hunt if your head's all twisted," Jess pointed out, clapping his friend on the back.

"Good point," Sam agreed. With that, they both headed for the hotel. When they got there, they found the place in pandemonium. Some people were running around utterly panicked, while others cowered in corners.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in surprise. "This is---I don't **know** what this is," he continued. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was if everybody had suddenly seen something that scared them beyond reason.

"I don't know," Jess responded. The strange actions from everybody was totally freaking him out. _What in the world is going on? Have they all gone crazy?_ he wondered. Just then, there was a shriek from the kitchen!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know the Kims are supposed to be Christians---which is awesome since I'm one as well---but I thought the idea of Lane putting a curse on Sam would be funny.


	7. Unleashed

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Uh, 'cause you have a life? Thanks. Glad you like. Exactly. Here you go.

Robbie The Phoenix: Glad you liked. Yeah, not really. Oh, not quite. But it'll be explained. Here you go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Good luck. Glad you like it.

Curley-Q: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. No prob. Good luck with it. Can't wait to see it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Gilmore Girls belong to the CW. I only own the plot.

"Lorelai!" Sam shouted. He and Jess dashed towards the kitchen. The two boys skidded to a stop when they saw the scene. Sookie was hiding under a desk and Lorelai was cowering on a counter.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Sam wondered.

"I---I don't know. We just used these new dishes and everything got out of control," Lorelai replied.

"Dishes did this?" Sam echoed.

"What do you think, man? Some kind of curse?" Jess asked quietly.

"Could be---but I've never heard of haunted dishware," Sam responded softly.

"First time for everything, right?" Jess commented.

"Guess so," Sam said.

"What? What are you whispering about?" Sookie wondered.

"Where are these dishes?" Jess asked, ignoring the question.

"What? My inn is reenacting a scene from The Shining and you have a sudden fetish about my dishware?" Lorelai queried.

"Could you just show us where they are?" Jess snapped.

"Uh-uh. It's too scary over there," Lorelai answered, shaking her head. With a huff, Jess and Sam each grabbed one of Lorelai's arms and marched and led her out of the kitchen.

"Show us: now," Sam ordered.

"Dean, why are you being so bossy?" Lorelai wondered.

"Let's just say I haven't been having the best week," Sam snapped. "Now, where are the dishes?" he questioned.

"Geez, Dean. Take it easy," Jess said.

"Shut up, Jess," Sam barked.

"And we're back to **that**," Jess muttered. _Geez. Breakups don't really agree with him_, he thought to himself. He hoped he smoothed things over with Rory soon. He had to admit, he was starting to miss the fights he and Sam concocted for their cover. They were so much fun. The only bad thing was seeing the look of frustration on the girl's face when they pretended to get into it. Lorelai wiggled and squirmed, trying to break free from the boys, but to no avail. Though she was determined, each had a hunter's strength.

"Show us the dishes," Sam commanded again.

"Ohhhhh. All right," Lorelai huffed. With that, she finally managed to break free from them and led them to the dining room.

"There. Table seven," she told them. Sam and Jess looked at each other, and then walked over to the table.

"I don't know. They don't look so scary," Jess commented.

"Well, **somethin**' happened," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but we gotta find that siren. I mean, she's killin' five people a year," Jess pointed out.

"Good point," Sam sighed. He began to say something more, when the dishes suddenly emitted a bright, green glow.

"O…kay. **That** can't be good," Jess said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's not normal," Sam agreed. They stared. Then, the glow turned into a strange mist.

"Jess, run," Sam instructed.

"But---" Jess objected.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run!" Sam shouted. He began pushing him back. Lorelai's eyes widened and she high-tailed it back to the kitchen. The mist surrounded Sam's head as he grabbed his cell phone and fumbled for a number. _Of course. Whoever came up with the curse put it in some type of neurological gas_, he thought to himself. Beside him, he heard a moan that sounded vaguely familiar, but couldn't place it. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the sudden dizziness, and when he opened them again, there were creatures right in front of him!

"What the---" _No. That can't be right. They weren't there before_, he thought to himself. His fingers stabbed at a button. Then, as the phone began to ring, Sam sank to the ground into oblivion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Got the idea of a siren killing five people a year from an ep of GG (don't remember which one) where Rory and Lorelai comment on the odd fact that each year, five people in town die. You'll learn why the gas affected Sam differently later.


	8. Coming Clean

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Robbie The Phoenix: Glad you liked it. Well, he's a bit upset right now. Read on. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Glad you like. Did you enjoy The O.C.? Ditto.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. That's right. Well, sort of. Wrong weekend though, sorry. Thanks, you too.

Curly-Q: Thanks. Well, wait no more.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. No, she won't be. Give him a break. He's upset. Hmm. We'll see.

Jayme: Okey-doke. Here's more.

Finnlover: Hey, at least you're readin'. Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and Gilmore Girls belong to the CW. I only own the new plot. Since Rory graduated at the end of season 3, I'm assuming that they're around eighteen, so for this fic, Dean is twenty-one. I make up a different reason for Jess' parents splitting up. After this fic, I won't be posting due to school. And if I **do** post, it'll be the story in its entirety.

Dean had just been about to exit the hotel room when his cell phone began ringing. With a noise of confusion, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked the number.

"Sammy?" he asked in surprise. He answered the phone held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he questioned. There was no answer, but he heard strange voices in the background. "Sammy?" Dean checked. Again, the only response he got was the background noise.

"Dad! Somethin's wrong!" Dean called.

"Wha---" John asked, coming out of the bathroom, his face full of shaving cream.

"Somethin's wrong. Sammy called me, but all I can hear is background noises," Dean said.

"Get your stuff. We're going to Stars Hollow," John ordered. Dean nodded and threw the few strewn about items into his duffel bag. Moments later, both men were driving their respective vehicles out of Texas and heading for Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Meanwhile, back at the inn, Jess was the first to awaken.

"Sam?" he moaned. There was no answer. "Sam?" he asked more insistently, opening his eyes. He carefully rose to his knees. He had to find Sam. They had to figure out what kind of curse had been placed on the plates and reverse it. Meanwhile, the Independence Inn had returned to normal. Lorelai came out of the kitchen and scanned the room.

"JESS!" she exclaimed and ran to him. The boy moaned.

"Sam? Sam?" he asked. There was another moan.

"Man, anyone get the name of the demon that hit me?" Sam groaned, carefully sitting up.

"Not a demon, dude---curse," Jess said.

"Wait. What? What's this talk about demons and why are you calling Dean 'Sam'?" Lorelai wondered as she helped the boys up.

"Ooops," Jess said sheepishly.

"Let's, uh---get out of here. We need to figure out what curse this is and who cast it," Sam said.

"You sure you're up to it? You're still lookin' a little---you now," Jess stated.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Sam responded.

"All right, man," Jess responded, not sounding convinced. However, he let it drop.

"All right, then. Let's go," Jess said. With that, the two boys and Lorelai headed for the door.

"Wh---where are you going?" Sookie asked.

"Somethin's come up. You're in charge," Lorelai answered as they headed out the door. They walked to Lorelai's car and got in. Then, she started the jeep, started the car, and drove off. Minutes later, they were at her house. Then, she carefully led them inside and put them on the couch.

"How are you guys feeling?" she questioned.

"Head's feelin' better," Jess answered.

"Yeah, less pound-y," Sam agreed.

"Good. Now you can both explain to me what the heck is going on around here," Lorelai stated firmly. Sam and Jess looked at each other.

"Dad's gonna whip my tail," Sam stated.

"Consider yourself fortunate. I can't even see **my** Dad," Jess reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. It **does** bite that your dad got clawed by a freaky werewolf and you and your mom had to move away for your own safety," Sam agreed. Lorelai looked at them in confusion. What were they talking about? However, before she could voice this question, the door opened and Rory came in.

"Mom, I'm---" she began to say. Then, she saw the boys. "Home," she finished. "What are **they** doing here?" she demanded.

"Oh, they were just going to explain why my inn went all _Amityville Horror_ on me," Lorelai responded.

"Huh?" Rory asked.

"Simply put, your plates are cursed," Sam stated.

"They're what?" Lorelai wondered.

"Someone used some sort of neurological gas to make people see their worst fears," Sam told her.

"Well, that's never good," Rory commented.

"No, it's not," Sam concurred.

"So, who are you people? And what are you doing here?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah, I'd say explanations are definitely in order," Jess proclaimed.

"Huh?" Rory asked.

"You two might want to sit down for this," Sam stated. Reluctant and suspicious, Lorelai and Rory did so.

"My name…is really Sam Winchester," Sam told them.

"What?" Rory and Lorelai chorused.

"I was sent here to catch a siren that was killing five people each year. Every time I got close, she'd slip through my fingers. Finally, Jess my dad called Jess in to give me some help," Sam told them.

"Come again?" Rory questioned.


	9. Convincing The Gilmores

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Yep. Thanks. I'll certainly try, but no guarantees. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Me too. Yeah, that was freaky. Cool. Congrats.

Curley-Q: Okey-doke. Glad you like.

DISCLAIMER

GG and Supernatural belong to the CW. I only own the plot.

Sam blew out a breath. Well, she was calmer than last time.

"It's like we told you earlier, Rory. Jess and I hunt demons and other supernatural creatures," he told the girl.

"That's insane. You're insane," Lorelai stated.

"Like mother, like daughter," Jess muttered.

"Hush," Sam chided.

"Well, how can you two be working together if you don't even like each other?" Lorelai wondered.

"It was all part of our cover. I have to admit, some of those "fights" were pretty fun," Sam grinned. Rory just glared.

"Okay, sorry," he apologized. Then, "Where did you buy your dishes? Was it through the same supplier, or somebody new?"

"It was a new guy actually," Lorelai answered.

"Did you meet with him, or was it over the phone?" Jess queried.

"I met with him. He seemed to be a nice enough guy," Lorelai told them.

"They always do," Jess commented.

"Can you describe him?" Sam requested.

"Um, well, he was tall, wavy hair, a little creepy. Uh---" Lorelai stammered and wrinkled a brow in concentration.

"That's okay. That's okay," Sam was quick to assure.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been a while since you've seen him," Jess surmised.

"Okay, say that I believe all this…demon stuff. How do you propose fixing what happened in my mother's inn?" Rory wondered.

"The sooner we figure out who sold your mother her plates, the better chance we have of figuring out what the curse is and how to break it," Sam answered.

"What do we need to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom! You're not serious!" Rory exclaimed, turning to the woman.

"Baby, you have to admit, things have been pretty strange around here lately," Lorelai reminded her.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you that," Rory relented. Mother and daughter turned to the two boys.

"So, how do you propose we handle this?" the younger girl wondered.

"Well, first we track down your mom's mysterious supplier," Jess stated.

"And then?" Lorelai prodded. To her surprise, Jess grinned.

"That's when the fun starts," he announced.


	10. Getting Help

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Curley-Q: Okey-doke. Here you go.

Kiss And Make Up: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Here you go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Oh, I know. Totally hilarious. Cool. Yeah, that kinda bites. Makes sense. Oh, cool.

DISCLAIMER

GG and Supernatural belong to the CW. I only own the plot.

Two hours later later, Sam, Jess, and the Gilmores were going through the Independence Inn's inventory records. For several minutes, there was nothing but silence.

"Did anybody find anything yet?" Rory asked after a while.

"No," was the chorused response.

"Great. Just great," Rory grumbled. She blew out a breath and put her hands to her temples. Sam reached out to massage her temples, but Rory jerked away.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you!" she snapped.

"Okay. Fair enough," he agreed, backing off.

"Yikes," Jess muttered. It looked like Rory still wasn't ready to forgive them. Lorelai blew out a breath and aimlessly sifted through her papers. All the words were starting to run together. So were the faces. Young, old, male, female…she couldn't focus anymore. Suddenly, she did a double-take. Was she seeing things?

"Mom," Rory said. "What is it?" she asked.

"I---I'm not sure. I---think I may have found the guy that delivered our plates," the woman answered. Sam, Rory, and Jess walked over to her and looked at the photograph.

"This guy?" Sam checked.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed.

"What a geek," Jess said.

"Why did you take a photo of the delivery guy?" Rory wondered.

"Michel's idea. He thought he was gonna steal something," Lorelai replied.

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but thank God for Michel," Rory stated.

"Oh, I know. One of his crazy ideas actually paid off," Lorelai agreed.

"So, give him a call, set up a meet, and we'll persuade this freak to lift the curse," Jess instructed.

"Okay," Lorelai agreed, and then went to do as she was told. Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother's willingness to let someone her age tell her what to do. The woman dialed the number that had been on the sheet and waited a few minutes. Then, once she was connected, began talking. Meanwhile, Dean and John had finally reached Stars Hollow after breaking nearly every traffic law ever made. In his truck, John's eyes clouded. He hoped Sammy was okay. He didn't know what had happened and he didn't like the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed him. Despite all of their arguments, the man loved his youngest very much, and to lose him would be like losing a part of himself. All he had left to remind him of Mary were his boys. They were all he had and he'd die for them. In the Impala, Dean was trying to use the blaring rock from his speakers to quell his unease. He had tried calling Sammy numerous times since the initial call and didn't like the fact that he wasn't getting through. That didn't sit well with him. However, he didn't know what to do. Both parked their cars and then walked into town. As they walked through the square, Dean flicked the collar of his jacket up and tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the locals.

"I'm thinkin' they don't get many visitors," Dean muttered.

"Well, you **are** wearing leather, Dean," John reminded him. His tone indicated that he was somewhat curious himself.

"The bruise on my arm from the water sprite hunt hasn't exactly faded," Dean replied.

"Ah," John replied. That made sense. "Who do you think would know where Sammy is around here?" he queried.

"I'm not sure," Dean responded. They continued on their way.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a voice asked, startling them. They turned around to see a short, plump woman with a cigarette in her hand.

"Uh…hello," Dean said warily.

"My, my, my. Such handsome fellows," the woman commented. "You boys look lost," she continued, lifting the cigarette to her lips.

"Yeah, we're lookin' for this kid," John said, showing her a picture of Sam.

"What do you want with Dean?" the woman questioned.

"He's my nephew. And I have some bad news for him," John told her.

"Oh, dear. Well, we're not too fond of Dean at the moment, but I certainly hope it's nothing serious," the woman told them.

"What do you mean you're not too fond of Dean? What'd he do?" Dean wondered.

"He broke up with Rory in front of everybody. Crushed the poor girl," the woman told them.

"I'm sorry. Who are you again?' Dean wondered.

"Oh, you can call me Miss Patty," the woman replied.

"Do you know where you can find Dean?" John queried.

"No. And I don't really care right now," Miss Patty told him. "On the other hand, you and I could---" she continued.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I'm taken," John interrupted, showing her his wedding band.

"All the good ones are," Miss Patty mock-pouted. Then, she sashayed away.

"Forgive my deceit Mary, but that woman gave me the willies," John murmured. Dean tried to hold back a smile, but was unsuccessful. He agreed with his father. That woman was **scary**.

"Dean, try your brother again," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dean acknowledged. He then pulled out his cell phone and did as he was told.

"Hello?" a confused voice questioned.

"Sammy! Thank God!" Dean sighed in relief.

"Oh, shoot. I knew I forgot to do something," Sam groaned.

"Sammy?" John questioned, ripping the phone out of Dean's hand.

"Dad?" Sam asked in surprise. What was **he** doing here?

"You okay, Son?" John continued.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," Sam answered. "Uh, Jess and I came across some cursed plates, so we're gonna have to take care of that before continuing the search for the siren," Sam told his father.

"Cursed plates. How the---" John began to ask.

"I'm not sure of that myself," Sam interrupted.

"Where are you? Maybe Dean and I can give you a hand," John suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Sam responded. He then gave his father the directions.

"We'll be right there," John said. Then, he hung up.

"Hey! I wanted to say good-bye!" Dean protested.

"Get in the car. Follow me," John instructed, handing his son his phone.

"Yes, Sir," Dean acknowledged. He then got into the Impala and the two took off. Minutes later, they were at the Gilmore home. Sam went to the door and let them in.

"Who are they?" Lorelai wondered, seeing them.

"Guys, this is my father John Winchester and my older brother Dean. Dad, Dean, this Lorelai Gilmore and my---friend, Rory," Sam introduced them.

"Hi," Rory said uncomfortable.

"Hey," John greeted. "Okay, Sammy, what's going on?" he questioned.

"Well, like I said, Lorelai's got a problem with haunted plates. Now, I've tracked down the guy who delivered them, but I'm going to need your help in catching him and making him reverse the spell," Sam answered.

"Tell me what you're thinking," John ordered. As the others gathered around, Sam did as he was told.


	11. Dispelling A Curse

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Yep. Brrr. Ya know, I had forgotten about that. I'll try to get around to it.

Curley-Q: Thanks. Glad you approve.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the CW. I only own the plot. I've made up how to reverse the curse.

Minutes later, the Winchesters, Jess, and the Gilmores were at the prearranged site. Lorelai tapped her foot irritably.

"Where is he?" she wondered.

"Relax. He'll be here," Sam assured.

"Hope so. I just want my inn back to normal," Lorelai responded.

"Don't blame you," Sam told her. Then, they heard a rustling.

"Here he comes," Jess commented. Everyone tensed and became even more alert.

"You boys ready?" John asked.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused.

"Oooh. Wow. Obedient," Rory noted.

"Woof, woof," Lorelai added. Dean and John turned to her in surprise at the antic. However, Sam and Jess didn't even bat an eye.

"You're used to this?" John queried.

"Pretty much," Sam and Jess chorused. The rustling came again.

"Where are you?" Sam wondered.

"Easy. I'm right here," a voice stated. A lean, scrawny man came into view. "Now, how can I help you guys?" he wondered.

"Well, we seem to be having an eensy, teensy, little problem with some our dishes," Lorelai told him.

"Hey, you're the one who bought 'em," the man reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. But they kind of had a strange affect on my establishment and customers," Lorelai told him.

"What's that got to do with me?" the man wondered.

"Something also tells me that you can reverse whatever's going on," Sam stated.

"I'm sorry, but you're sadly mistaken," the man said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Jess commented. "Now, you're gonna reverse whatever hoodoo you laid on those plates. And you're gonna do it **now**," he threatened, stepping closer to the man. The man hissed and his eyes flashed green. Lorelai and Rory gasped and back away. Sam, Jess, Dean, and John each surrounded the man and pointed a gun at him.

"Freeze!" John cried.

"Don't move!" Jess added.

"You kill me, you'll never figure out what kind of a curse it is," the man cautioned.

"Who said we were gonna kill you?" Sam questioned. Without warning, he shot the man in the leg.

"Sam!" Rory exclaimed as the man fell to the ground.

"Now…about the curse," Sam said, cocking his gun.

"Hey. Calm down, man," the man nervously pleaded.

"Calm down? Your little spell messed with my head. I don't like that," Sam stated.

"This curse did a whammy on you?" Dean questioned. His own gun became level with his brother's. "Big mistake, man," he commented. Without warning, he squeezed the trigger, barely missing him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy," the man said, holding up his hands.

"How do we lift the curse?" Dean demanded.

"Take me back to the inn. I'll lift the curse," the man told them. Dean bent over and pulled the man to his feet.

"Come on, punk. Let's go lift a curse," he snarled.

"Dean, rein it in," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dean consented. However, his hand was remained on the man's shirt. The group walked to the Independence Inn.

"Get in," Dean instructed.

"All right, all right. I'm going," the man said. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. I was just havin' a little fun," he grumbled.

"A little fun? Are you kidding me? You can**not** be that stupid," Jess said.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he can," Dean replied.

"Oooh. Funny boys," Lorelai quipped.

"Lucky us," Rory chimed in. The group pushed the man into the room and towards the dishware.

"Reverse it---now," Sam ordered.

"Can't we---" the man began to ask.

"He said **now**!" Dean shouted. He wasn't about to let this freak get away with putting some hoodoo mojo on his baby brother. The man stood over the plates.

"You need anything?" Sam asked.

"No," the man answered.

"Go to it," Dean told him. The man pulled out some crossroad dirt.

"You just happen to carry that stuff with you?" John questioned. The man ignored the hunter and began chanting. As he did so, the plates began glowing green.

"Um, should we be worried?" Lorelai queried.

"Not as a rule," Jess told her. The man continued chanting and a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, that can't be good," Rory murmured. The man finished the incantation and the plates discharged a bright, green light discharged from the plates, and then disappeared. This resulted in the wind also stopping. For a moment, everyone stared.

"Is that it?" Lorelai asked.

"Big overture, little show," Jess commented.

"Okay, I dispelled the curse. Now will you please get me to a hospital?" the man demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit your whining and come on," John said. With that, he pulled the man out of his son's grasp and hauled him out of the house. Lorelai and Rory looked at the boys.

"What do you want to do now?" Lorelai asked.

"Movie night?" Sam suggested.

"Why not? I can use something to help my way into denial," Lorelai answered.

"Let's go," Rory said. They stepped outside and headed for the movie store.


	12. Movie Night

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mamashril: Hey, your opinion. Thanks.

Windyfontaine (ch 9-11): That's okay. I totally understand. Yes, she did. Cool. Thanks. Glad you liked it. Yeah, I figured it fit his character. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. Yep. Me neither. Read on and see. Hmmm. I hope you enjoy. Yes, they do. Okey-doke, you too.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Glad you like. I may not get around to it for a while, but I'll certainly keep it in my mind, so sorry.

Curley-Q: Okey-dokey to you too.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the CW. I only own the plot. This chap will be somewhat similar to "We Got Us A Pippi Virgin!", but instead of going to the theater, they're gonna be in the Gilmore household.

At the video store, the Winchesters, Gilmores, and Jess perused the shelves.

"Oooh! Pippi Longstocking!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hey, I love that movie. It'll be like old times," Sam commented.

"Yeah, me too," Jess agreed.

"It's okay…for a kid's flick…I guess," John said, not betraying his confusion.

"Is it any good?" Dean wondered.

"Oh, my gosh! I don't believe it! I didn't think there were any left!" Rory enthused.

"Yeah, I thought everybody had seen it," Jess said.

"What? What's the big deal?" Dean wondered.

"Pippi virgin!" the girls chorused.

"This should be good," Jess said.

"Get it, and let's go," Sam encouraged. "We still have to go to the store and get some food," he continued.

"Yeah, junk food," Rory grinned. She and her mother headed out, and with a laugh Jess and Sam followed. Dean and John stared at each other, but then followed the group into Doosey's Market.

"Hey, wait. Are you gonna want pizza?" Sam asked after a while.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot," Lorelai gasped. She pulled out a cell phone and started dialing.

"Uh, pizza with all this?" Dean queried, eyeing the assortment of junk food they had already accumulated.

"You guys are gonna make yourselves sick," John commented.

"What, you kidding? They're just gettin' warmed up," Jess told them.

"That's right," Sam agreed. "But, you know, if you want, we can get you and Dad a salad," he continued. His father and brother glared at him as mother and daughter chuckled. After finally finishing their shopping, they paid for the food and left the market. Minutes later, they were back at the Gilmore house. Sam and Jess spread the food on the table.

"Red vines? Do we have---" Rory began to ask.

"Right here," Sam interrupted, pulling the candy out from underneath some Butterfingers.

"Ooooh, you're John Conner," Rory told him.

"Hey. Congrats," Jess smiled, punching Sam on the shoulder. John smiled faintly at the antics. It was good to see Sammy enjoying himself for once. But he had to admit, it was a little strange. Rory put the video in and the music started. Jess, Sam, and the Gilmores started dancing to the music and singing along. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'll get it," Sam assured. He stood up and headed for the front door.

"My purse is on the table in the hall," Lorelai told him. "I think." Sam turned to Rory, who nodded to the affirmative. The boy quickly paid for the pizza and then came back.

"What'd I miss?" Sam questioned as he settled down next to the girl.

"Not a thing," Rory assured.

"Good," Sam smiled.

"What's with the hair?" Dean wondered.

"She was in between stylists at the time," Rory explained.

"Ah, got it," Dean said.

"Sssshhhh. You're missing it," Lorelai chided. Sam and Jess fought back smiles and turned their attention back to the movie. Dean tried to settle down in his seat as the others watched the film. He blew out a breath. This was **so** boring. How could Sammy and Jess like this garbage? Had living in this town for so long fried their brain cells? The older hunter glanced at his father to see the man chuckling at the girl's antics. This reminded him of when he and Mary would go out to the movies. A sudden pang of sadness hit him. As if sensing his father's change in demeanor, Sam turned to him.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Kiddo," the man assured.

"You sure?" his youngest checked.

"Yes," the father said.

"Hey. You're missin' the movie," Lorelai complained.

"No, we're not," Sam assured. To his surprise, Rory snuggled against him. With a noise of confusion, he turned to her.

"I'm---I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I mean, you were just trying to protect me," the girl apologized.

"Hey, I would've acted the same way if I was in your position," he reassured her. They leaned in towards each other. Rory sat up straighter and Sam bent down to meet her. Their lips touched and soon, they forgot about everybody and everything else. All they could focus on was each other. Feeling each other's caresses, drowning in their kisses, letting their love shine through. Surprised at the sudden silence, Lorelai, Jess, Dean, and John turned back to the couch. For a moment, everyone watched the display.

"I think they made up," Lorelai announced.

"That'd be my guess," Jess stated. _And it's about time_, he thought to himself.

"Now that's my boy," Dean approved.


	13. Siren's End

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Sounds good. But, wouldn't it make sense for Dean to be in denial instead of Sam?

Kiss And Make Up: Thanks. Glad you like.

Windyfontaine: Sad to say, I'm a Pippi Virgin myself. Which version would you recommend? Thanks. You too.

Mamashirl: Oooh, good eye. Have to admit, I had forgotten about it until you said something. Here you go.

Curley-Q: Yeah, I enjoyed writin' it.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the CW. I'm just borrowing them. Reference to "Rory's Dance". Info on sirens are **extremely** sketchy, so I had to make some stuff up.

A few days later, the Gilmores, Winchesters, Luke, and Jess walked around town. The Winchesters and Jess had just gotten finished explaining who they were and what they did.

"So let me get this straight: Dean---uh, **Sam**'**s**---mother was killed in a fire when he was a baby and then you started searching for the thing you **think** killed her," Luke said.

"I don't **think** something killed her. I **know** something killed her," John hotly corrected.

"Okay. And your dad's a werewolf," Luke continued.

"Yeah," Jess confirmed.

"Well, I'm just glad that you guys aren't really enemies and that you aren't actually fighting over me," Rory stated.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't met Sam first, I'd **definitely** pursue you romantically," Jess told her. Then, as he spotted someone from far away, "I'll catch you guys later." Without waiting for a reply, he took off.

"What was **that** all about?" Dean wondered. Sam and Rory watched as a girl slung an arm around him.

"Ohhhh. Shane," Rory grinned. Sam laughed.

"Yeah. Those two **are** joined at the hip," he commented. The others chuckled.

"Awww. Leave 'em alone. They're cute," Lorelai chided as she and Luke sidled up to one another. Sam and Rory did the same, leaving John and Dean by themselves.

"Well, I feel like a fifth wheel," Dean quipped.

"Make that a sixth wheel," John agreed.

"They look so cute," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, they do," Luke responded.

"Rory's so lucky to have found Dea---uh, Sam," Lorelai commented. Then, "Wow. I'm never gonna get used to that."

"I know what you mean. I called Liz and, although it took some sweet-talking, she eventually confirmed everything Jess told me," Luke continued.

"**You**? Sweet-talking?" Lorelai asked.

"I can sweet-talk," Luke defended himself.

"Well, did you say to her? 'Oh, sister, Dear. Your incorrigible little son said that his dad is a werewolf. Is it true'?" Lorelai teased.

"No. I didn't say that. It wasn't anything even **remotely** like that," Luke told her.

"Then, what? 'Pretty please tell me if your husband is a werewolf'?" Lorelai continued.

"Shut up," Luke said. However, Lorelai continued with her banter, even as Luke tried to walk away.

"Get away from me, you're insane," Luke finally said.

"Well, am I getting close? Am I? Am I?" Lorelai prompted. Luke just let out a noise of irritation. Sam and Rory watched as the adults passed them. They laughed.

"Aw, those two," Rory sighed.

"You think they'll get together?" Sam queried.

"I don't know. I hope so," Rory said.

"Hey. Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Not today," Rory answered.

"Well, you are," Sam told her, squeezing her gently.

"You're nice," Rory said, echoing a statement from a while back.

"Where've I heard **that** before?" Sam teased.

"Oh, probably when Louise was flirting with you and you gave her the "I'm taken" signal," Rory recalled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Sam agreed. They chuckled. Rory leaned over and began kissing his cheek. With another chuckle, Sam reciprocated the action until their lips met. Rory felt her mouth curve into a smile. She was **so** glad they had made up. She had been so miserable without him. Suddenly, Sam tensed and pulled away.

"What?" Rory asked.

"The siren!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay. Random," Rory told him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"So, you were saying something about a siren?" she queried.

"Yeah. They, uh---lure men to their deaths, usually five a year, oh, and they're obsessed with sex," he told her. Rory thought for a moment, and then, gasped.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Shane! She's always makin' out with Jess. Maybe it's a leap, but---" Rory began to say.

"Come on," Sam stated. They took off.

"Now, where are **they** going?" Luke wondered.

"Ah, they're young, in love. Who knows?" Lorelai responded. Luke looked at his watch.

"I---better be going," he stated.

"Yeah. I should be going, too. Even though I don't really want to, but---" she trailed off.

"Where do you think they'd be?" Sam wondered.

"Um…the docks? I don't know," Rory answered. Meanwhile, Jess and Shane were in the middle of a make-out session in the park. He let one of his hands travel down her arm. Then, his actions stopped. Shane's arm---it didn't feel right. It was no longer smooth and silky, but rough and serrated. He looked down in time to see a patch of green skin.

"Jess? What is it, baby?" Shane wondered.

"Don't you 'Baby' me, you freak," Jess growled, pushing her away. Shane's eyes flashed and she growled. Meanwhile, Sam had taken out his cell phone and dialed his father's number.

"Dad, I think I know who the siren is. She's with Jess. But I have no idea where they are," Sam reported.

"Okay, Sammy. Dean and I'll take a look around town," John promised.

"Let me know when you find them, thanks," Sam said hurriedly, and then hung up.

"Something tells me we better hurry," Rory said.

"Yeah, I got the same feeling," Sam commented. Back at the park, Jess had taken a step back. _Man, I wish I hadn't left my weapons at Uncle Luke's_, he thought to himself. He couldn't believe had been so stupid! Shane hissed and approached him.

"Stupid, stupid human. I actually liked you," she told him.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not into demons," Jess shot back. She hissed again and cornered him against a tree. She caressed Jess' neck and leaned in closer.

"Okay, seriously---gross," the hunter groaned.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you want me anymore?" the girl mocked. He groaned as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"HEY!" With a snarl, Shane turned around. Her eyes flashed a deep red.

"I don't think he's enjoying you anymore," Sam said. Before she could react, she was flung aside. The girl moaned somewhat groggily.

"Rory, get her out of sight," Sam instructed. Without a word, Rory grabbed Shane's legs and dragged her behind a tree.

"What now?" Rory wondered as Sam took out a lighter.

"We're gonna light her fire," her boyfriend answered. Shane's eyes widened at the sight. Faster than Rory thought possible, the other girl grabbed her by the neck.

"Rory!" the boys exclaimed.

"One move and I kill her," the siren warned.

"Whatever you plan to do, do it," Rory told them.

"You sure?" Sam checked.

"Go for it," Rory told them. With a nod, Sam opened the lighter and threw it at them. Shane shrieked, releasing Rory, who quickly scrambled away. The trio watched as the creature burned.

"Oooooh, pretty," Rory said, transfixed.

"Yeah. It is," Jess agreed. Then, after there was nothing left, Sam retrieved his lighter.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," he said. The three walked off.

"Hey. If your job's done, does this mean you guys have to leave?" Rory wondered.

"Oh, I think I can persuade Dad to let me stay for a while," Sam responded.

"And I can't exactly go back home while my dad's part of the animal kingdom," Jess added. Rory laughed.

"So, I get to spend some more time with my two favorite guys," she commented.

"Oh, you couldn't get rid of us if you tried," her boyfriend assured. Rory laughed and they walked out of the park.

"You think anyone saw the fire?" she asked.

"If so, we'll just blame it on Jess. After all, he **is** the type," her boyfriend said.

"HEY!" the other boy protested. They all laughed.

THE END


End file.
